EO Fantasies (Short One-Shots)
by HargitayBenson
Summary: Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler (SVU) Hot one-shots that will keep you coming back for more. The more smut the better.
1. Suggestive Sticky Notes

Olivia noticed the way Elliot's eyes had lingered on her today a little more than usual and it had a very special effect on her. Her mind wondered to last night when he had her legs up in the air, making her cum uncontrollably. Her panties dampened at the thought. His voice awakened her from her delicious day dream, "Earth to Olivia?" Elliot chuckled waving his hand in front of her face. "Sorry, El, I just can't stop thinking about you fucking me senseless. The way you sucked on my neck, held my hips, and made me cum all over your cock.." she whispered seductively. She looked down between them and saw she had successfully got his cock stirring. She grazed her hand over it quickly torturing her partner and lover even more. She saw a red tint creep up his chest that was visible due to the open buttons on his shirt and watched as it made its way up to his face. "Oops!" She giggled with a naughty smile on her face as she turned and swayed her hips back to her desk. She bent over, purposely showing him a sliver of her lacy thong, writing on a sticky note. She grinned wider when she turned to see Elliot nearly drooling over her body. She sauntered back to him and slapped the sticky note on his chest, grinning seductively, before walking away. As she did so, the words he read caused him to groan inwardly and become even harder: "Meet me in the cribs in 10 so I can take care of that for you, daddy."


	2. A Dirty Drive

"I'll drive," Elliot told Olivia. They were headed to Jersey after a suspect led them there. Olivia didn't know how long she could contain herself in the tight confines of the squad car. Eddie Money was singing Take Me Home Tonight in the background and she caught herself singing the words in her head. Elliot had been looking at her all day and in that tight shirt, sleeves rolled up, oh my lord. The 90 degree heat and broken air conditioner wasn't helping either. "It's so hot!" Olivia whined in a child like voice as she took off her shirt leaving her in a skimpy cami. Elliot took special notice to her, looking at her from his peripheral vision, thinking about what he'd like to do to her. She's so hot, who the hell does she think she is? Is she trying to kill me? Those tits are about to bust right out of the top of her bra and cami. She didn't miss his sudden change of demeanor. The feel of her hand on his thigh brought him back to reality. "El, I didn't mean to do this.." She said naughtily but her facial expressions feigning innocence as she rubbed his hard on through his slacks. "You're so hard." She said as she unbuttoned his pants, taking his rock hard cock out. She unbuckled her seat-belt and leaned over him pumping him while sucking his tip into her mouth flicking it with her tongue and tasting his pre-cum. "Elliot, you're so big." She moaned as he pushed her head gently further down on his cock making her deep throat him. He felt his head hit the back of her throat. and he was almost certain he was going to explode right there. She continued to take him deep until he came down her throat. "God Livia, that was so good babygirl." He praised her when she came back up licking her lips making sure she didn't miss a drop of his sweetness. She smiled and whispered in his ear, "It was good, but pull over. My pussy is ready to take you now and I want you to bend me over this car." She smiled sinisterly, ripping her shirt off and pushing her slacks down her silky thighs.


	3. His Good Girl

"Ugh! El!" Olivia whimpered as he pinned her arms above her head and sucked harder on her neck, grazing it with his teeth making her wetter by the second. "You ready for me baby?" Elliot asked huskily, knowing damn well she was. Olivia only responded with a moan. "I said, are you ready Olivia?" He asked a little more serious. Olivia looked up at him, her pupils dilated, her breath heavy, and a sinister smile plastered on her face. She knew she was always supposed to answer him when he asked a question, but she wanted the result of her disobeying his wishes. Elliot squinted his eyes and flipped her over in record time, "I see how it's gonna be. You wanna be bad, huh?" He said his voice angry but a smirk on his face. Olivia, now on her hands and knees, just how Elliot placed her, looked over her shoulder at him and batted her eyes, "Of course I do, daddy." When Elliot heard that, he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, entering her without warning. "Ohmygod." Liv whined at the feeling of him filling her up to the max. Elliot grabbed her hair with one hand and pulled until her back was flush against his chest. He gently placed one hand on her throat bringing her head back so he could whisper in her ear as he fucked her. He knew she loved when he talked dirty to her, telling her how good her pussy felt, what he was going to do to her, that she was only his. He tightened his grip around her waist and began thrusting up into her tight pussy. He felt her respond immediately, her cunt clenching his cock like a vice. "Oh Livia! You're such a good girl baby!" Elliot moaned in her ear continuing to thrust into her. She turned her head to look him in the eyes, face flushed and lips swollen. Between moans and whines she grinned and whispered, "I love it when you tell me I'm a good girl, because we both know I'm not." Olivia heard him growl and before she knew it she was on her back and ready as ever to be a good little submissive.


	4. Rise & Shine

As Elliot kissed up her bare back Olivia awakened and groaned. "Baby, it's too early.." she muffled as Elliot smirked. As he began to remove the tangled bed sheet from her body, a result of last nights activities, he turned her over, kissed up her neck and whispered, "You don't want me to rock your world, one more time, princess?" With her eyes still closed, she moaned and spread her legs, giving him access to the delicious surprise at the apex of her thighs. At the feeling of his solid chest scraping her sensitive nipples and his rock hard cock between her legs, she let out a string of moans and whimpers. "You like that?" Elliot asked her seeing her respond by shaking her head no as she continued to moan out loud. Elliot asked seeing her respond by shaking her head no as she moaned. As Elliot began to move faster, Olivia's nails left scratches down his back, all while moaning into his mouth. As Olivia begged him to go faster and deeper, the headboard began banging off the wall. Elliot looked down at his gorgeous partner and smirked when he saw her head thrown back, eyes closed, and teeth digging into her already swollen bottom lip. "I knew you couldn't resist me, one more time before work." Elliot said cockily with his signature Stabler attitude. Olivia removed her eyes from watching his cock disappear into her pussy so she could look into his eyes. She had the softest, yet seductive like look in her eyes and replied, "El, baby, shut up and fuck me." He continued to thrust deep inside her until they were both cumming and screaming each other's names. Their dirty little secret unbeknownst to the rest of the world, excluding their neighbors who have been getting an ear full for the last three years.


	5. Daddy’s Home

Olivia was sitting on the couch sipping some wine in what she knew was Elliot's favorite dress. It clung to her in all the right places, showing off her remarkable hourglass figure. She was thick and she knew she was every mans dream. When Elliot finally came through the door, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and planted a deep kiss in the crook of her neck. He spins her around and allows her to jump into his arms, wrap her long tan legs around his waist, and kiss him passionately. Elliot walked Olivia to the bedroom and pushed her up against the wall, one hand on her ass for support, the other tangled in her chocolate locks. He lays her on the bed and bunched her dress up at her waist. He bent down and kissed her clit through her black, silky thong before ripping it off her body. He brought his eyes back to see her dripping cunt glisten in the lamp light. Olivia quickly slid her dress the rest of the way up her body where she allowed her perfect tits to spring free. He appreciated her body until he heard her voice. "I've waited all day, Elliot, please fuck me!" She moaned arching her back and hips off the bed giving him a wonderful sight. He leaned in and placed long licks to her already swollen pussy, making her moan and beg even more. He inserted his tongue and lapped at her until her back was arched completely off the bed and she was all but screaming his name. He grinned his famous "Stabler Smirk" and unbuttoned his slacks, finally letting his painfully hard dick free. Elliot slid his hand under her back and moved over top of her. In one thrust he was inside her and she began crying for him not to stop. He stilled instantly teasing her a little. He bit her ear lightly and whispered, "Don't worry babygirl, daddy's home and he's gonna take real good care of you." He heard her breath hitch and a sexy whimper escape before he continued to bring her to a high that she swears gets better every time they fuck.


	6. Stress Reliever

With the stress of the ongoing case, Olivia sat at her desk with her head resting in her hands. "Come on Liv, it's late and everyone's gone. Let's try to get some sleep." Elliot said placing his hand on her shoulder. Olivia stood up and followed him to the cribs. "Damnit, I have such a headache, I don't even know if I'll be able to sleep." Olivia whined. Hearing her confession, Elliot pushed her back into the shut door, locking it in one swift motion. Olivia looked at him with questioning eyes. "I think I can help get rid of that headache of yours," Elliot whispered as he undid her belt and and unbuttoned her slacks, pulling them along with her panties down her legs. He kneeled on the floor and threw her shoes across the room and freed one of her legs from the confinement of her pant leg. He lifted her leg onto his shoulder and was met with a freshly shaved and already glistening pussy, causing his dick to stir and harden at the sight of his partner in this position. He looked up at Olivia who was staring at him with lust filled eyes and biting her lip in anticipation. That was all the confirmation he needed. He landed a long, slow lick from the bottom of her pussy, dipping into her wetness, and then up to the top where he sucked her clit into his mouth and bit it gently. He continued working his magical tongue on her until she began shaking, moaning, and screaming. He licked up every ounce of her dripping deliciousness before looking up at her with a smirk on his face and meeting her eyes. "How's your headache now?"


	7. Benefits of an Attitude

"Damnit Olivia! Your attitude is a real problem sometimes! I'm getting sick of it!" Elliot sighed. "My attitude?!" Olivia yelled back taking her forearms off the filing cabinet and stepping closer to her partner. Every time she raised her voice at him, he found himself aroused and his blood boiling. He clinched his fists and looked her in the eyes, "What's gotten into you today?" Elliot asked feeling his face grow hot with anger. Olivia knew exactly what she was doing, "You! You think you're something so great but in reality you're just a stubborn bastard!" She told him grinning inwardly at how angry she made him. It wasn't a secret that she loved to push his buttons or that his anger made them both hot. Elliot felt his slacks begin to painfully strain against his erection. Olivia looked down, her demeanor changing as lust consumed her entire being. Elliot stepped forward closing the space between them feeling a sudden need to put his partner in her place. He leaned down ever so slowly until his lips grazed her ear. "Oh, honey, I haven't gotten into you yet, but," he said reaching between them and rubbing her pussy through her slacks. "I'd love to teach that sweet pussy of yours a lesson." He whispered, his breath hot against her neck as she soaked her panties. In that moment she knew she was all his.


	8. Mine

Noticing his partner had been gone for a while, Elliot walked upstairs to find her. Walking past the cribs, he heard a noise. He opened the door and the sight before him caused his cock to nearly burst out of his pants. The noise was coming from his partners pink, plump lips. Olivia was laying on a cot, resting on one forearm, while her other hand was in her panties moving two fingers in and out of herself while her thumb massaged her little bundle of nerves. Elliot stood and watched quietly, rubbing his erection through his slacks before finally moving to her. He placed his hand over hers causing her to shoot up from the bed with a squeal, terrified that someone had caught her in this state. Elliot looked into her lustful eyes as he slid his hand down her panties, replacing her own hand with his. He dipped two long, thick fingers into her dripping wet pussy as she let out a throaty moan. The feel of his fingers working her caused her to lean into his chest for support sighing at the thought and feel that it was actually happening. She released his cock from the confines of his trousers. Liv arched up, connecting her lips with his neck as she rubbed his massive cock. She whispered in his ear, "You constantly have my pussy dripping. I need you inside me. Make me cum, Elliot. Please!" She whined while continuing to stroke his swollen member. Elliot looked down at the sinister smile on his partners face and picked her up, carrying her to the cot she recently vacated. He moved her panties to the side as he bent her over the cot. He slammed into her dripping cunt as he promised her, "You'll always be mine, Olivia Benson." He heard her squeal and she molded into him like it was the most natural thing in the world. She sighed and he heard her whisper, "All yours daddy."


	9. Sinful Cravings

Olivia and Elliot walked out of the precinct and took a shortcut down an alley, on their way to a mutual favorite restaurant for lunch. Olivia looked over at her sexy partner and bit her lip, "Damn he is so fucking hot," She thought as she let out and involuntary moan, while thinking about what she wanted to do to him. Elliot's eyes met hers and she felt her panties dampen. Before he knew what hit him, she had backed him up and pushed him into the brick building and crashed her lips into his. She ran one hand over his growing erection while the other hand gripped his shoulder. "Liv, what are you doing?" Elliot asked her out of breath from their steamy kiss. He would be lying if he said he didn't want this, his rock hard cock would second that as it responded to her touch. She connected her lips to his collar bone and said, "I'm not really in the mood for our usual, all I'm craving is you." She grinned seductively before kneeling down to free his member from his slacks. Olivia looked up at him through her long lashes and stared him in the eyes as she took him all the way to the back of her throat. He watched her beautiful, plump lips slide up and down his shaft at a dangerous pace. Elliot was in awe of his partner, the lustful look in her eyes mixed with the innocence she always tried to portray, but he knew better. It drove him crazy. She was like a drug and he was addicted to her. He craved her. His thoughts mixed with her throaty moans that sent vibrations throughout his body caused him to blow his load down her throat. She swallowed every drop he gave her, kissed his tip and slid back up his body kissing his lips and batting her eyes. She would be the death of him, he just knew it.


	10. Lockeroom Lust

Olivia walked into the locker rooms as her partner was buttoning up his shirt. "El, I like that shirt." She said seductively pursing her lips. When he didn't pay any attention to her she walked over to him and started undoing the same buttons he just finished buttoning. "What are you doing?" Elliot asked her, noticing the closeness of her proximity. She stopped for a moment looking at him. "I told you I liked that shirt. But," she hesitated, "I like it better off." She whispered in his ear before licking the shell and tugging on the love. In that moment, Elliot's cock became rock hard. His hands found their way to his partners toned ass as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. His erection pressed into her core and stomach caused her to moan out loud. He backed them into the lockers and her hands found their way to his short cropped hair, where she gripped it and tugged when she felt his teeth on her neck, throat, and chest. Elliot unbuttoned and slid her jeans off, slipping his hand inside her panties. "Jesus Christ Liv, you're so wet." He growled in her ear. He massaged her clit eliciting soft whimpers and moans of approval from her. He couldn't take it anymore and he shoved two thick fingers in her tight cunt. Liv moaned in response and said, "It's all for you daddy." Elliot looked at her and used his body weight to hold her against the lockers as he continued to thrust into her. He grabbed her chin making her look at him. "This is mine, princess. Don't ever forget it." He gritted out referring to her pussy. He heard her moan and he gave her everything he knew she wanted until she came around his fingers.


	11. Birthday Bang

"Meet me in the cribs, Liv." Elliot told his partner as he walked up the stairs. Olivia gave him a skeptical look but finished typing her DD5 before going upstairs to find him. She was curious and wondered what the hell he was doing. He knew she hated surprises. When she got to the cribs, she opened the door and turned on the light. There was her partner, stripped of his clothes, and holding his massive dick in his hand, smirking at her. Olivia took in the sight before her, was this a dream? She moaned looking at his muscles and his cock. "What's all this?" She asked him quietly. "Just a little present for my sexy partner." He told her as he pushed her down onto the cot and rid her of her jeans and panties in one swift motion. He took in the sight of her toned stomach that peeked out after her shirt rode up, then her long, tan legs, before finally her freshly waxed, glistening pussy. He was ready and he knew she was too. He stroked his dick for her a couple more times before diving into her wetness, causing her to squirm and moan loudly. He thrusted deep and hard and at a steady swift pace. It felt so fucking good. "No one has ever fucked me like you do," she whispered in his ear and bit his neck as she scraped her nails down his back. Elliot felt her pussy tightening around him and looked up at her right as her orgasm was taking over, "Happy Birthday Baby." He said before kissing her neck one last time.


	12. Risky Behavior

"I can't wait to get you home, detective." Elliot told her as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist. "Oh really, Mr. Stabler? What are you going to do to me?" Olivia said seductively with a sinister grin plastered across her face. Elliot stepped forward with her causing her back to collide with the wall. "I'm gonna fuck you like you've never been before. I'm gonna bend you over the bed, wrap my hand around your throats from behind and gently squeeze, all the while I fu.." The now horny duo heard footsteps approaching. The door flew open as they stepped apart. "Hey guys, you wanna go to O'Mally's tonight?" Munch asked eyeing the partners. Elliot looked over to his partner for help as she stared blankly back at him. "Um, yea, sure. I suppose we can grab a drink with you after work!" Olivia told John in the nicest fake voice she could muster as he smiled happily and walked away, leaving the dynamic duo alone once again. "Damnit! I wanted you all to myself tonight!" Elliot whispered in her ear as he snaked his arm around her waist again. "Well, we could always disappear right now while no ones paying attention." Olivia told him in a naughty voice. She grazed her palm over his swelling erection before grabbing his hand and leading him in the direction of the interrogation rooms, growing more wet with each step she took. She smiled to herself, he never could say no to her.


	13. Late Night Lessons

Olivia glanced at the clock in the bullpen, 2:45 a.m. Elliot sat another cup of coffee in front of her on her desk and walked past her, his hand brushed over Olivia's thigh causing her breath to hitch and a throaty squeak to exit her mouth. Elliot looked at her with questioning eyes, in which she responded, "El, please don't tease me," he voice shaky and full of lust. Her octave was a pitch he had never heard before but he absolutely loved it. It was so fucking sexy. Elliot grabbed her hand and drug her to a secluded hallway. He whispered in her ear, "Oh baby, that wasn't teasing," as he moved his hand and began to rub her jean clad pussy, "but this is." He began rubbing her a little harder, causing Olivia to grab his hand trying to stop him, but she was enjoying it too much. Her head lolled to the side and she let out a string of profanities. "Elliot, fuck!" She moaned quietly. He always thought he had the upper hand on her, not this time, she thought. She worked up enough strength and courage to turn and push him into the wall. She grabbed his belt ripping it off him and unbuttoning his pants so she could finally free her prize that was pressed painfully against his slacks. As she pumped his cock, she leaned up to his ear and moaned, "I want you to teach my pussy a lesson." Elliot's breath hitched and he got a sinister grin on his face. "You sure baby?" He asked her. When he got his confirmation he picked her up and slammed her against the wall, undoing her pants, and gripping her hair, pulling hard as he thrusted up into her tight cunt. "You asked for it baby! Take daddy's cock like a good girl." He gritted out. He could barely think as he listened to her moans and whimpers and breathy words of encouragement. "I'm gonna cum inside you, Olivia." He told her as he dropped her to the floor and spun her around so her chest was up against the cold wall causing her nipples to become even harder. He spanked her and pulled her hair back sucking her neck as he thrusted in hard once again and emptied his load inside her. The feeling of his semen inside her caused her to cum again. "Mm daddy, I love it when you fill me up. I definitely learned my lesson." She said sexily as she kissed his lips hard slipping two fingers into her pussy collecting both of their ejaculate on her fingers before slipping them into her mouth as she stared innocently at him with her big doe eyes. He was one lucky man.


	14. Fixed Frustration

Olivia rolled her eyes and sat down on top of Elliot's desk. All the attitude radiating from her perfect body had him extremely aroused. "What is it with you today?" He questioned calmly. "I'm just frustrated!" She yelled back at him. He had enough of her pissy attitude today. He grabbed her wrist and stood her up. He pushed his body into hers, "Liv, I can fix that for you," he growled in her ear as he pressed his erection into her thigh. Olivia was completely turned on but she refused to let him see that. She gave him a teasing, amused glance which caused him to storm off into the locker room. When Olivia entered the locker room a few seconds later, she saw Elliot leaned up against the lockers, gripping himself through his pants, as if trying to relieve the pressure. She sauntered over to him quietly and looked at the huge bulge in his pants. "No, El, let me be the one to fix this for you," she said sinking down on her knees. She released his stiffened cock from his slacks and stroked him a few times with one hand while she massaged his balls with the other. She sucked each testicle into her mouth, kissed the base of his cock and licked all the way up the underside until she reached the tip. She flicked her tongue collecting his pre cum and she stoped to look up at him. When she did, she saw he was looking down at her watching her. He moved her hair to the side and cupped her cheek in his hand. She kissed his palm and took his cock as deep as her velvety thrower would allow her. She sucked him until he came like a champ. He was her favorite flavor.


	15. So You Don’t Forget

Olivia made her way to Elliot's apartment. It was 4 in the morning so she decide to stop at the stoop and text him. She stopped and got her a herbal tea that she got hooked on in Oregon and him a coffee, black just the way he liked it. Elliot happened to be wide awake, so when his phone chimed, he read her message, quickly got dressed, and walked down. When he stepped outside, he saw her sitting on the steps. He walked over and sat down beside her where she handed him his much needed coffee. Elliot couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked. Her new haircut fit her perfectly, her leggings and jacket, it was so her. He didn't know he was staring until she nudged his knee with hers and said, "You know, you're the longest relationship I've ever had with a man." She smiled at him lightly. Elliot smiled back at her and then sat his coffee down before wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer. "You mean everything to me Liv, when you were gone, I.. I would steal the perfume you left in your locker to remember how you smelled. I would stare at all the pictures of you and us on my phone so I would remember what you looked like. I was afraid I would forget." He told her slightly embarrassed at his emotional confession. Olivia swiped a tear from her eye, stood up, took his hand, and whispered in his ear, "Then take me upstairs and undress me, touch me, love me, fuck me, until you have every inch of my body memorized and etched into your mind." She smiled at his shocked expression. "I love you, Elliot, I always have and I know you have loved me too. I'm yours El, and I need you inside me, now." She said seriously and sinfully as she pulled him towards the door.


	16. Secrets & Dirty Sheets

Elliot burst through the door of the cribs to wake Olivia. Due to a fresh lead in their latest case they hadn't slept in a while. Things just kept escalating and they ended up with another lead, that's why he was waking her up now. When he entered the dimly lit room, the sight before him caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Olivia was lying on her back, her arms were above her head, he lips were parted just the slightest bit, and her white shirt had ridden up showing off a sliver of her tanned, toned tummy. His mind flashed back to a few nights ago even she was lying on her back, naked, in his and his wife, Kathy's bed. She was gripping the headboard, head thrown back, moaning while he was slamming into her like he couldn't get deep enough. She was a breathtaking sight. Elliot vividly remembered glancing over to the side of the bed, seeing his and Kathy's wedding picture, considering the wrong in the situation right before blowing his load inside his partner and suddenly forgetting everything else when he heard her scream and felt her pussy clench around his cock as she came right behind him, back arched, and moaning his name as her nails scratched down his back. He knew this was wrong but how could he pass up the erotic opportunity to watch his beautiful partner cum around his cock, while her head rested on the same pillow his wife's did every night. He looked down to see her eyes opening shining with satisfaction as she leaned up and kissed him slipping her tongue in his mouth. He was going to hell, but fuck it, it was worth it.


	17. Reserved Dessert

As Olivia and Elliot sauntered into the restaurant. They were undercover as Dylana and Scott Cruise and she would be lying if she said she didn't like doing ops like these, because getting to go in arm in arm with her hot as hell partner, was more than enough to get her juices flowing. Elliot took her hand in his and looked her in the eyes when they sat down at their table. "You know what my favorite part about going undercover with you is?" He whispered in her ear, causing goose bumps to rise on her silky soft skin. "What?" She asked, nervous of his answer, especially when her body was already reacting to their close proximity. "Pretending to be married to the sexiest woman I've ever laid my eyes on, and tonight I wanna ravish you." Elliot told her, his voice low and full of lust and sexual tension. Olivia looked into his eyes, trying to gain control of her body. "El..Scott, let's order dinner." She said. "Oh, baby, the only thing I wanna eat right now isn't on the menu. It's only served between those delicious thighs." He told her as he gripped her thigh and moved towards her center. She slapped his hands away and he slipped his hands around her ass, pulling her close to him. She felt how aroused he was already and let out a soft moan. She couldn't believe she was about to blow this undercover gig for some good dick and a couple mind shattering orgasms. Well, yea she could. "Take me home and fuck me, El." She begged into his neck biting gently.


	18. Memory Lane

Elliot grinned mischievously when he saw his goddess of a partner walk up to the car. "Back for more so soon, huh?" He asked. Olivia smiled and handed him his coffee. "Oh, please, I do believe you were the one calling for God last night while I.." El, gripped the steering wheel at the memory, "Okay, okay, drop it," he begged her. Olivia smirked, licked her lips, which got her partners attention, and continued to drink her coffee pretending to be oblivious that the mention of the memories of her bouncing up and down on his thick cock, her hands on his chest, his on her waist, was making him hard all over again. The silence of the squad car was interrupted by the Captain's voice over the radio, "Okay, ya'll can pack it in for the day." As the command was relayed to the duo, Elliot spoke up, "You know what that means?" He asked her in a low, sexy voice that caused goose bumps to rise on her tanned skin. Olivia turned to see her love fisting his massive dick. She finally removed her eyes from it and looked up at him, swallowing and nodding before taking over the jerking motions. She looked up at him through her lashes, meeting his crystal blue orbs. "It means I'm gonna be a real lucky girl today." She said in her irresistible bedroom voice. She bent down and took his cock all the way to the back of her throat. Elliot couldn't believe his eyes, he gulped and silently prayed he would be able to get them back to her apartment safely. He moaned out loud, glancing down at a stop light to watch his partners pretty, plump lips glide up and down his shaft at the same pace her pussy did the night before. Who knew God would bless him with such a beautiful, naughty partner.


	19. The Promise

Elliot stepped out of the interrogation room and saw Olivia standing behind the glass. The chill bumps on her skin and quickened breath didn't go unnoticed by him. She had told him numerous times that it turns her on when he's rough in the box. He walked over to her, knowing Cragen was in the room, he carefully grabbed her arm. The action started Olivia and caused her to look directly into Elliot's eyes. She saw his eyes drop down to her lips, causing her to do the same thing. Their Captain's rough voice caused her breath to hitch even more and she snapped back into reality, leaving her raunchy fantasy of him taking her rough right then and there, in the back of her mind. "Well, you got the confession Stabler, you, uh, think you can start the paper work now?" Don questioned sensing the sexual tension in the air that radiated from his two best detectives. Elliot's eyes moved from his gorgeous partner to his boss and then back to Olivia. He nodded and listened for him to leave the room. As soon as he heard the door close, leaving them alone, he growled slipping his hand from her bicep to her toned ass while the other hand gripped her hair and pulled her into his ferocious kiss. His action took her by surprise but to be honest, everything with him did and she couldn't get enough. When they needed to breath he slid his his hand down to cup the side of her neck and leaned in whispering in her ear, "I'll finish this later babygirl, I promise."


	20. Lies & Lust

Kathy: "Elliot, where the hell are you?"

Elliot: "Late night again Kath. I'll be home soon.."

Kathy: "You're probably with that slut of a partner again! Elliot Joseph Stabl.."

Elliot hung up on his wife and returned to his recent position in between Olivia's tanned, toned thighs. He began lapping at her hot, wet center once more earning whines of approval from his partner. Olivia rewarded him with a deep, throaty moan and bucked her hips into his face even more. "Ellie, you shouldn't lie to your wife baby," Liv said half moaning as she squeezed her tits together pinching her nipples lightly. She giggled when she heard him scoff knowing he knew she heard what Kathy had said. Elliot stopped his motions, earning a glare from Olivia when he looked up at her. "Oh, so you want me to tell my wife how good my slutty partners pussy tastes?" He watched her bite her lip and he went back to sucking her clit. Olivia whimpered as she felt him gently bite it. She pulled him up so his engorged cock was aligned perfectly with her tight pussy. She grabbed it and slid it into herself while she looked into his eyes. Once he filled her to the max, she leaned up and bit his neck, "The only thing I want you is for you to go home and kiss that bitch with my pussy still on your breath." She moaned causing him to push his cock even deeper inside her. "Fuck, Olivia!" He growled as he began thrusting hard and deep. He couldn't believe how nasty she was but boy he never wanted her to change. Olivia was definitely a freak in the sheets and he was one lucky bastard. Who needs a prude when you have a nympho?


	21. Ballsy Breaks

Olivia saw her partner sitting on the side of the bed, his back was facing towards her. She crept up behind Elliot and heard her name fall from his lips in a moan. When Olivia got close enough she saw what was happening and she put her hand to her mouth to keep herself from moaning out loud. Her mind went crazy, was this a dream? Her handsome partner was pleasing himself while he had his eyes closed thinking about her. That was more than enough to cause her to soak her panties. Olivia admired the sight before her for a few more seconds before making her presence known. She crawled into the small cot behind him and leaning in to Elliot's ear before whispering seductively, "So this is what you do on your breaks, Detective Stabler?" Before he could answer Olivia slipped her hand around him and covered his mouth. She then slipped her other hand around him and rapped her slender fingers around his rock hard rod. She began pumping him moving at a dangerously slow pace, then speeding up before slowing down to a steady pace. She knew she was doing something right when he threw his head back and moaned her name through her hand. "Let me take care of you.." Olivia said in her most sexy voice. She began kissing his neck, sucking and biting his pulse point. She felt him tense up and she knew he was close. "Cum for me El." Olivia whispered. She swiped her thumb over his tip and stroked him twice more before he shot his load across the floor. She felt him shudder from the force of his orgasm and she trailed her tongue down his neck and kissed right below his ear before taking her hand off his mouth. "Next time I wanna swallow that load." She winked looking him in the eyes, before exiting the room.


	22. Anger Management

While Elliot and Olivia were re-canvassing a crime scene, Olivia couldn't stop thinking about how snappy her partner had been towards her today. She was trying to process the reasoning behind his behavior when Elliot's angry tone pulled her out of her mind and into reality. "Are you even listening to a damn thing I'm saying?" He asked her walking to her and getting close to her face obviously pissed. That did it. She squinted her eyes a little and grabbed him by the shirt spinning him before pinning him to the brick wall by his forearms. "Listen," she huffed in his face, "I don't know if your wife ain't putting out anymore or what the fuck your problem is but you're being an ass and I've had enough of your bullshit!" She raised her voice emphasizing her feelings. Before she knew what was happening she felt her back hit the wall he was just against. Elliot's strong arms holding her tightly against it, causing her panties to dampen. His mouth came to her ear painfully slow, "Oh, she's willing," he smirked, "But I'm not taking. See I have a hard on for someone else." He bit her ear and she whimpered loudly. "El.." She whispered not sure what to make of his actions. His hand traveled down between her thighs, rubbing her gently through her pants. Olivia couldn't suppress the moan that slipped from her throat. He shifted and let his erection rub against her thigh making her wetter. She was lost in thought when she heard him groan, "Do you want it baby?" Her eyes closed as she modeled yes. He was the only thing she wanted for the rest of her life.


	23. The Best

"Elliot Joseph Stabler! If you think the orgasms you gave me in the cribs this morning were the best ones I've ever had, you're insane." Olivia told him grinning with a cocked eye brow. Elliot, being his general, cocky self, smirked and replied, "Oh, I think you enjoyed it quite a bit." He moved a little closer to her, "Babe, you were screaming my name so loud, I had to cover your mouth." He told her bringing his thumb up to trace her lips. He was remembering the sweet and sexy moans and whimpers that slipped out between those pink, plump lips. Elliot brought his eyes back up to hers and winked at her. Olivia snapped back into reality and agreed but explained, "Yes, but don't you remember.." She said moving towards him this time, "That time everyone left work early and you fucked me on every surface you could find?" She said seductively. She placed a hand on his forearms that was crossed on his chest acting like it wasn't bothering him, but Olivia knew much better. "On my desk.. Bent over my desk.. In your chair... On Caps desk.." she nearly moaned. She glanced down and saw the bulge in his pants. She brought her hand down the run her fingers over it. "Those were the best orgasms you've ever given me." She whispered. Before she knew it, he had her backed up against a desk causing her to sit on it. He stood between her legs, his erection brushing her toned tummy. He looked down at her and brought his hand to her face to grip her chin and lift it so she looked in her eyes. "Well, how about we change that, right now?" He said with lust and determination in his eyes.


	24. Phone Sex

Olivia smirked laying down on the bed in her silky tank top and panties, picking up her cell phone. Elliot answered his phone, "Hey baby, what's up?" He smiled, he loved hearing from her. "Well," she sighed hints of lust in her voice, "I just got out of the shower and now I'm laying in bed." She smirked hearing his groan. One hand was holding her phone while the other was traveling south, to her panties. "What else are you doing, you dirty girl?" She heard Elliot snarl through the phone. She moaned at his demanding tone, "My fingers are working their magic, I'm rubbing my clit with my thumb while I'm fucking myself with two fingers.." She trailed off whining when she hit her g-spot. She heard his loud growl, "But it's nothing compared to what you can do, daddy." She said sinfully. She heard his breath hitch and his zipper unzip through the phone. "What are you doing, daddy?" She asked knowing fully well what he was doing. "I'm stroking my cock, thinking how good it would feel in your little pussy, your ass, and your mouth, kitten." He moaned lowly. She squealed when she brushed over her clit again, "I need you here.." She whined getting closer to her sweet release. "Be a good girl and make yourself cum for me, baby." Elliot whispered through the phone. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back listening to the sweet sounds falling from his lovers lips as he thought about everything he wish he could be doing to her if he wasn't undercover. "I'm cumming, daddy!" He heard her whine before letting out a short, soft scream and a deep, throaty moan. He pictured her head thrown back, biting her bottom lip, and eyes barely open as she enjoyed every last second of her orgasm. He groaned and let off his load as he praised her for bringing him to his peak as well. "I love you, babygirl." He told her. "I love you too, daddy." She smiled satisfied but wished she was in his arms.


	25. More than Partners

Elliot and Olivia had just sat down at their desks, when Captain Cragen saw them walk in, and he hollered the all to familiar words, "Benson, Stabler, my office now!" They looked at each other, both a little paranoid due to what they just done. They walked side by side into his office and stopped inside the doorway. Their Captain eyed his two best detectives and asked, "Are you sure nothing is going on between you two?" Sure they had heard all the rumors of people assuming they had been fucking each other for years. Hell, even Elliot's wife despised her husband going to work every day because of Olivia. The duo locked eyes, before defending themselves in unison, "We're partners." However, the slight rise of Olivia's eyebrow and the smirk that slowly appeared on her face led Elliot to believe she was also still thinking about the great time they were just having in the squad car. Olivia had seduced him by rubbing herself through her pants right beside him. The memory was still fresh and flashed through his mind.

"Olivia, take off your pants." Elliot had told her. She grinned and did as she was told. The brunette unbuttoned her pants and slid the skin tight material over her hips and down her long, tan legs. She slipped them off along with her shoes and looked at her partner in the drivers seat. He could see her arousal that soaked through her light pink thong. "What are you gonna do to me, detective?" She asked him leaning over and rubbing his erection through his pants. He growled and pulled into an empty alley, "Why don't I show you?" He growled ripping her thong off, hanging it on the mirror of the Sudan before bringing her over to straddle his lap. Elliot grabbed her tit through her shirt and buried two thick fingers deep inside his partner. Her sweet moans only aging him on. "You like that, detective?" He asked emphasizing her title, the way she did.

"I said you're dismissed, Stabler." Cragens rough voice brought him back to reality. He looked behind him to see Olivia giggling at her desk. How long had he been standing there? Cragen motioned to the tent in his detectives pants, "I hope those day dreams you were just having were of your wife," he growled, knowing damn well they weren't.

Hey guys, don't forget to vote and give feedback! I wanna know y'alls honest opinions. What you like and don't like, I aim to please (like our favorite detectives ) lol! Stay dirty y'all!


	26. Over Your Head

Elliot picked up Olivia at her apartment, they were headed to the NYPD Annual Policeman's Ball. Cragen had made it very clear that he expected to see all of his detectives with a date there. Olivia was wearing a stunning thigh length red dress with nude ankle strapped, closed toe, stilettos. She couldn't get over how sexy Elliot looked in his black suit and tie. The duo knew showing up as each other's date would cause more rumors, but who cared when they were the only ones who knew they were true. Later, while dancing, Elliot's hands began to slip further and further down her waist landing on her hips and ass, which caught Olivia's attention and her body on fire. "El, we're not at home remember.." Olivia said quietly. "I can't help it, Liv, you look gorgeous but," he smirked, "I'd rather see you naked on your back with those heels in the air, watching my cock piston in and out of the pretty, pink pussy." He growled in her ear. He heard her moan and was surprised nobody else did. "El, you're making me so wet.." she whined, "Why don't you sneak us out of here and make that happen." She whispered seductively, creeping a hand down his chest to rub the his bulge. He took her hand and rushed her out of the building. He threw her over his shoulder and took her to his car where he laid her down in the back seat and stripped her out of the dress. She started to take her heels off before he smacked her hands away, "What did I tell you Benson, I wanna see them over your head," he growled. His dominance over her made her even wetter. "Fuck me, Stabler," he heard her grit out. When he spotted her glistening pussy he pulled her closer and entered her tight pussy without warning right there in the parking lot where just thirty feet away were all of their bosses. It was risky, but it was hot, and looking down at her withering and moaning, hands playing with her tits, he couldn't have cared less who saw because her pussy belonged to him.


	27. The Fight for Dominance

Elliot and Olivia were just finishing up an interview at Mercy Hospital when halfway down the hall to the exit, Elliot lost control of his anger and punched the wall. "Fucking hell!" He harshly whispered. Olivia knew the job was the main cause for his anger. Despite the circumstances Olivia couldn't help but be extremely turned on from all his anger. "El.." she said quietly reaching for his arm, just to have it slung off. She grabbed his arm and jerked him into the single bathroom. "Fuck you Liv, get off me!" He told her as she pushed him against the door. "You need to calm the hell down, Stabler." She said in a threatening manner. Before she knew it, her back was against the wall. "Or what?" He said, getting in her face with searing eyes. She leaned up and smashed her lips into his as she jerked her arms out of his grasp. She spun him around and pressed herself against him. "I love it when you're angry." She whispered against his lips as she began undressing him. He pushed her back into the wall that was several steps behind her and started working on her clothes. "You turn me on so damn much!" He growled. She finally gave in and stopped fighting for dominance, knowing he'd always be the top dog, and leaned up and began sucking on his neck and throat biting his Adam's apple. "God damnit Olivia!" He said feeling her teeth in his flesh. Once he got their clothes off, he lifted one of her legs up in the crook of his arm and slipped inside her. "Christ! You feel so good!" He hissed. He kissed the side of her jaw listening to the sexiest moans and whimpers he had ever heard, slip from his partner's lips. "This is way better than those anger management classes." He whispered as he continued thrusting and watching her nod in agreement. She looked him in the eyes and captured his lips in a heated kiss feeling her partner's cock slip in and out of her.


	28. Trouble Maker

She had been ignoring him all day, and it was pissing him off. The Police chief called a break and Elliot watched as Olivia hurried to get away. He followed when she went toward the exit stairs. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder to stop her. "Ow Elliot, what the fuck are you doing?" She whined as she smacked his hand away. "You're ignoring me." He growled. "You're being an ass." Olivia scoffed. "You better lose that attitude right now, Benson." His dominance, his strength, his tone, it was all so fucking sexy and it made her want to do everything he said. But she liked to cause trouble. She rolled her eyes. "Bite me." She said with her sexy little attitude. That was the final straw. Elliot shoved her against the door of the stairwell. "You're being such a fucking brat today." He growled in her ear. "I thought you liked it when I was bad." She gasped, feeling his body pressing against hers. A low growl slipped from his throat as he pinned her arms beside her. "Oh, I do, babygirl." He groaned as he moved in to suck and bite at her neck. "El, what are you doing?" She whined. "I'm doing exactly what you said, my little trouble maker, I'm biting you. But I'm doing so much more. I'm making that little pussy dripping wet, aren't I?" He whispered harshly in her ear. "Yes daddy!" She squealed. One of his hands slid down to grasp her thigh possessively, he pulled back to whisper in her ear. "Two more hours and you're mine Olivia Rae." He growled, squeezing her thigh hard enough to bruise before turning and leaving her alone in the stairwell. She stayed there a little while longer, her mind swirling with thoughts about just how good his cock would feel inside of her.


	29. Control

"I get too emotionally invested? That's funny coming from someone who seems to punch perps more often than he puts them away." She glared at him, he was red in the face and clearly enraged. "You bitch." He spat as he pushed past her, bumping her shoulder hard. "What did you just say?" She whipped around and grabbed his bicep, before shoving him down onto the nearest cot. He watched as she quickly took out her cuffs and cuffed both his hands to the bars at the head of the bed. Olivia quickly stripped, before swinging her leg over his hips to straddle him. She began unbuttoning his shirt, she hadn't said a word. "Olivia what-" She glared at him, tearing the shirt open and growling. "Shut up Elliot." She ran her hands over his chest and bent down to suck and bite his neck, while also slowly grinding her hips against his groin. He let out a soft moan, her hot mouth gliding over his pulse point. His hips bucked up into hers, his cock straining against the his pants, as she began grinding on him. "Stop teasing me you fucking slut." He growled, but a sharp slap on his cheek halts anything more from him. "I'm in control Stabler and I said shut up." She said huskily as she slid off of him and dropped her panties, revealing her beautiful pussy. "Don't worry detective, I'll fix that little problem." She whispered softly as she finished undressing him. She got back on top of him, grabbing his huge cock and pumping it softly a couple times, earning a deep moan from him. She grinned, guiding him into her, gasping as she slipped down his length. He stretched her and she loved the subtle burn it gave her. He let out a groan as she began to raise her hips and grind them back down fast and hard. Elliot pulled at the cuffs, frustrated that he couldn't do anything except thrust up into her with each of her downstrokes. They were both quickly pushed over the edge, Olivia rubbing her clit and Elliot grunting and encouraging her with dirty, sinful words of praise.


	30. Pretty Pink Passion

Elliot was sitting at his desk when he heard his cell phone alert that he had a text message he glanced down and saw Olivia's name, he opened it, reading: "Hurry home, I have a surprise for you." He groaned to himself knowing what Olivia's surprises were like and he knew whatever it was would blow his mind. When he walked in their apartment door, he didn't hear a sound, "Where's daddy's little slut?" He called out into the apartment and was met with silence. He removed his tie as he walked towards the bedroom, we he entered he was met with his surprise. Olivia was face down, ass up in the center of their bed, her hands bonded with a silky pretty pink scarf that stood out against her tanned skin. Her only clothing was a pair of panties, the same color as the scarf, that had "Daddy's princess" written on them with black glitter. Elliot was stunned. Olivia took the chance to look over her shoulder and give a naughty smile. "You like them daddy?" She asked. "Oh I fucking love them baby." She giggled and swayed her ass for him. By now, his cock was painfully hard and he desperately wanted to be inside her. He unbuttoned his pants and freed his cock from his briefs, stroking it. He growled, "You want my cock, princess?" which caused her to be even more wet. All she could do was nod as she felt him grab her hips and push her panties to the side so he could get his cock inside her. He pushed in, she bit her lip and moaned loudly as he grabbed her hair and filled her completely. "Mm! Yesss!" She pleaded as he began fucking her, they reached their peaks fast and before he let her cum, he pulled her back against his chest and whispered in her ear as he emptied himself inside her, "You're mine Olivia."


	31. Beg For It

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Elliot asked her in an accusing tone. "Because you run off every man who even looks in my direction Elliot!" She yelled causing him to chuckle. "Hey, I just know none of them can please you the way I can." He told her causing her to bite down on her bottom lip hard enough to leave imprints. Elliot groaned watching her teeth assault her lip. "You best stop biting that lip before I bite it for ya." He threatened causing her breath to hitch. She felt her panties dampen. She saw the outline of his dick in his slacks and she smirked getting down on her knees in the middle of his kitchen staring up at him, bating her luscious lashes that hid her doe eyes. "You gonna make me beg for your cock?" She said in a voice full of innocence that made him rock hard in an instant. "Well I've always loved when you beg.." he smirked unbuttoning his slacks walking a little closer. She smiled up at him and whined, "Elliottt, please fuck my throat." When he heard her he did just that. Releasing himself from the confines of his boxer briefs and slapping his cock on her cheek. "Open up sugar." He growled as she did as he asked allowing him to fill her throat. Only gagging slightly she took it like a champ like she always did. The way she kept her eyes on his made him weak in the knees. After he spilled his load down her throat he watched her lick her lips. He grabbed the back of her head bringing her to him, kissing her and biting her lip anyways. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I don't know why you keep playing these games Olivia, you know I'm always going to be the best for you." He said cockily. She giggled and kissed him again. "Now lets get your ass home and send his packing. And if he kisses you, make sure and ask him how my dick tastes." He smirked as he slapped her ass following her out the door to drive her home and allowing her to think about her future with him, especially the sex.


	32. Tamed

As the dynamic duo walked to the squad car, Elliot couldn't help but laugh at how Olivia used her looks and sex appeal to get what they needed from a noncompliant company. "You're bad." He chuckled causing her to smirk, "Oh you have no idea." As she got in the car, Elliot wondered what she meant so when he got in he asked her. "I just meant I like to be naughty El." She said innocently. Elliot was turned on and blamed that on his confidence, "How naughty?" He asked as he placed his hand on her thigh. She let out a breath and smirked. "As naughty as you want me to be, detective." With that he knew he had to have her. "Take off your pants Olivia." He told her sternly and when she slid them down her legs he found out just how naughty she was. "No panties?" He questioned and she just smirked. "You're nothing but trouble Olivia." He growled as he slid his fingers between her folds gathering her wetness before slipping them inside her tight pussy. "Ohh Elll" she whined as she watched his fingers slip in and out of her. He was painfully hard and he needed her. With his fingers still working her, he drove behind an abandoned building. "Get out, now!" He growled and she did as he asked. Naked from the waist down, she stepped out and watched as he hurried around the car and grabbed her releasing himself from his slacks as he pushed her against the building and lifted one leg up pushing up deep inside her. "Jesus fucking Christ!" He moaned feeling her cunt squeeze him. He snaked his hand around her throat with the arm that held her leg up, squeezing just enough to make her moan. "You are bad, but I can tame you." He smirked as he continued to fuck her hard and deep, causing her to squirt all over his cock.


	33. Vanilla

After finding out Elliot was tired of hearing Kathy question his faithfulness, and agreed with her that he'd slept with Olivia, she was pissed. She watched her partner storm off to the locker room, and she was gonna tell him off until she saw him lifting those weights, his muscles flexing, sweat dripping. She walked over and sat on his lap, scaring him and almost causing the weight to drop on him. "Liv! What the hell?" He growled angrily. She purposely rubbed her ass into his crotch. "You told Kathy you fucked me." She said leaning in, her lips almost skimming his. "So do it." She said with a naughty smirk. By then he had placed the weights in their holster and grabbed Olivia by the neck allowing his lips to collide with hers. When breathing was necessary, she leaned back, licking her swollen lips, "I mean, I am a better fuck than her. Anything is better than boring vanilla and I'm far from vanilla." She smirked stripping her top off, showing her cleavage that was pushing out the top of her bra. Before she knew what happened he got up and flipped her over on the bench. He had her on her laying flat on her stomach. She felt the breath leave her body. He stripped her panties off and straddled the backs of her thighs. He slapped her ass hard, "I always figured you'd be kinky." He smirked as he pulled her hair, loving the sounds of her moans and whines. He spread her legs apart, seeing her wetness dripping onto the bench. "God you're so fucking hot." He growled as he removed his clothing, and prepared his cock to enter her from behind. "Mm fuck me anywhere, anyway you want daddy. Fuck me like you couldn't your wife." She moaned as he thrusted into her tight pussy and sent her to highs she'd never experienced before.


	34. Make Love To Me

"El, please, let me go. I need some air," Olivia begged, her voice breaking and a tear rolling down her cheek. "Olivia, this case i know is hard on you. It's destroying me, too. But we're going to get through this. We're going to solve this," Elliot said to her, meaning every word, his own eyes becoming glossy. He ran a hand through her hair and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead. She put her arms around him and used him to steady herself as more tears fell. They were so wrapped in each other that they didn't notice Cragen emerge from his office, "hey guys, it's late, go get some sleep and come back with fresh eyes tomorrow," he told them. "Elliot," Olivia whispered, "I need you to take me home, and i need you to make love to me like you never have before. I need you to show me that there is still love in this world, that there's still good in this world, because right now i don't know if i believe it," she cried. And that's exactly what he did. He laid her down on their bed and stripped her slowly, before himself. He laid down with her on the bed and slipped behind her, pulling her back to his chest. He threw her leg over his and entered her slowly as he turned her head to face him. He placed a tender kiss on her lips and promised her, "No matter what Olivia, I will always love you. I can't picture my life without you." He began fucking her nice and slow before she turned to him. "And I love you Elliot." She said before pulling him on top of her. "I wanna look in your eyes. I wanna feel you as deep as possible inside me." She moaned feeling him fill her to the max. As he thrusted deep and slow, kissing her lips, and jaw, with their fingers interlocked, she realized that as intense as their love was, it was also just as unconditional.


	35. Dismissed

Elliot and Olivia emerged from the cribs, subconsciously fixing their clothes so it wouldn't be obvious what had just happened between them. Elliot took a seat at his computer, and Olivia sat on his desk, while they finished their last little bit of joint paperwork. "Elliot! Olivia! My office now!" they heard their captain yell from his door. The couple locked eyes for a split second, then Olivia covered her mouth, trying to suppress the grin forming on her face. She knew she should be anxious, scared even, of her boss finding out about their relationship but all she could think about was the way Elliot threw her on the cot, ripped off her slacks and panties all in one motion, placed his muscular hand around her throat and squeezed gently while she felt her arousal dripping down her thighs, then without warning Elliot slammed his thick, hard cock into her tight cunt causing her to scream his name until he clamped his hand over her mouth. Elliot stood up from his desk, bringing her back to reality. She gave him a seductive grin before she walked to Cragen's office, knowing she would be having her way with Elliot once again after they were dismissed.


	36. Quickie

"Come on El, just one more shot.." Olivia whined as she downed her 3rd shot of Patron. "Liv, we have work tomorrow." Elliot growled. He refused to let her get shit faced despite how hard a case was. "Oh come on! Just one more! El, I'm barely buzzed." Olivia Benson could hold her liquor. However even a few shots of the good stuff, made her a little flirty and a lot braver. "No, I'm gonna drive you home." He said taking her by the arm and pulling her from her bar stool out the back of the bar towards their car. When Olivia heard the door shut, she ripped her arm out of his grasp and pressed her body against his making his back collide with the brick wall. She smirked when she heard him groan. "Liv, you're drunk." Elliot said not making any moves to separate their bodies. "Oh trust me El, I know exactly what I'm doing." She giggled as she moved her hands from his biceps to his belt and sucked his neck. "I want you El, now fuck me. Right here, right now, but ya gotta be quick." She moaned in his ear before looking in his eyes proving she was sober enough. Elliot growled and couldn't believe what they were doing. He let her undo his pants before he picked her up and pinned her back to the wall, moving her skirt up her soft thighs, gaining entrance to her incredible body. Olivia let her head fall back against the brick when she felt the sweet burn of his cock pushing inside her. She let out a string of profanities before wrapping her arms around his neck and looking in his eyes as he slammed her body down on his shaft repeatedly. He smirked at the purple mark he left on her neck, "I marked you. Guess you're mine now." He said as he finished inside her and she moaned her approval.


	37. The Courtroom

Elliot was sitting in court, waiting for a verdict when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. When he pulled it out to check it, he smiled when saw who it was from, "One new message: Livia." He quickly opened it and was stunned when he was met with a picture of her looking at the camera sucking a finger into her mouth, her lustful eyes digging deep into his soul. He read the text beneath it, "Hey big boy, I have a little problem, think you can help me?" He couldn't believe her. By the background of the picture, he could tell she was in the locker room. He quickly responded, "Livia, you're so bad! You're gonna get me charged for contempt." Not soon after, he received another text, "Oh but daddy, I'm so wet." He was getting turned on and frustrated at the same time. He smirked and texted back, "Well princess, if you're a good girl, you'll get it later." He didn't receive a text for a few minutes and was satisfied that he finally shut her up until he felt his phone vibrate again. He sighed and looked down. The air in his lungs quickly vacated when he stared down at the picture of her large, tanned tits. He felt his cock stir and inwardly growled. He finally took his eyes off the image to read the text below, "You know you'll give it to me whether I'm good or not, because you can't get enough of me. But until then, I guess I'm going to have to take care of my problem myself." He scrolled down further and felt his chest and neck start to heat up. She had her legs bent and spread, with her thong pulled slightly to the side showing off her glistening pussy. He was still in awe of how naughty she was being, when he got her final text, "But don't be jealous, daddy. I'll only be thinking of you."


	38. Public Affection

"And, then I said," Olivia began telling her story, then looked over to Elliot to see him staring at her. "What, do I have food in my teeth or something?" She asked, laughing. Elliot's face remained serious as he brought his hand slowly toward her, sweeping some fallen hair out of her deep brown eyes and tucking it behind her ear. At the touch of his hand, she was in a trance. "You're just so beautiful," he whispered as he smiled at her. Elliot leaned into Olivia, kissing her softly on the mouth, Olivia's lips curled into a smile. "El," Olivia blushed, but her smile remained, "we're in public," she whispered. "Baby, I don't care. I love you, and I don't give a damn who knows," Elliot said, grabbing Olivia's hands and pulling her up so she's standing then backed her up into the brick wall behind her. He placed his hands on each of her cheeks and kissed her passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance. "You are mine, baby girl," Elliot growled in her ear, his words traveling right to her pussy, causing her to moan. "Mmm, take me home and show me how much you love me," she smirked.


	39. Steamy Shower Sex

Elliot watched Olivia disappear into the locker room, when he followed her, he didn't expect to see her naked figure in the steamy shower stall, the hot water cascading over her. He felt himself harden in his pants and quickly stripped naked, stroking his cock. "You gonna use my pussy or your hand?" Olivia smirked causing him to chuckle. "Oh I was just getting it ready for you." He said pressing his cock into her ass and slipping his hand around her waist to rub her clit as he kissed her neck. She whimpered causing him to growl as he pushed her front up against the shower wall. "Yea get rough with me daddy!" She begged as he spread her legs and stroked her dripping cunt with the head of his cock, teasing her before pushing in. He sucked her neck as he let her get used to his size. Suddenly he slapped her ass hard causing her to squeal then moan. "Mm yesss.." her sultry tone was music to his ears. "You like that Liv?" He smirked as he fisted her hair and tugged forcing her back to arch. He whispered in her ear "Daddy's gonna take care of his kinky little slut," before biting her lobe. He brought both her arms behind her back holding them as he began fucking into her. "Fuck me Elliot! Harder!" She whined causing him to let go of her arms, letting one open palm fall against the wall for leverage while the other hand wrapped around her throat squeezing gently as he repeatedly brought her pussy back into his cock. Olivia reached behind her, and wrapped one arm around his neck for leverage hoping it would let him enter her even deeper. "Choke me harder baby.." she said and when he did, he felt her pussy tighten on his cock before they both exploded on and inside one another.


	40. Happy to be Handcuffed

Elliot walked into Olivia's office to hand her some DD5's and nearly fainted when he found her in just panties. She was in the middle of changing her clothes. She was startled but when she realized it was El, she relaxed. "Close your mouth detective." She giggled. "Olivia, I could arrest you for public indecency." He said as he closed the door and locked it, smirking. She walked up to him and pressed her bare breasts against him. She whispered in his ear, "then do it." She smirked as she turned around showing him her ass in the thong she wore, and putting her arms behind her back. Elliot wasted no time, he cuffed her and led her towards her desk, bending her over it. He slid her panties down her legs and saw her glistening arousal. "Why Lieutenant, someone's turned on." He chuckled as he stroked her pussy with his thumb. "I'm not the only one," she whimpered feeling his dick against her ass cheek. Elliot slid two fingers in Olivia's mouth and slid them inside her. He teased her pussy, staring at her bent over like that, while he stroked his cock. Her moans, whines, and pleas to fuck her only made him harder. "You honestly think you deserve to be fucked, as bad as you are?" Elliot smirked slapping her ass hard. Olivia squealed and begged, "Pleaseee I need it!" Elliot chuckled and slid all the way inside her. "Oh fuck yea.." Olivia moaned as she pushed herself back on his cock. "Yea, work for it baby." Elliot growled, watching her fuck his cock. "You look so fucking hot in cuffs." She laughed lightly, "Fuck me, detective, I need to be taught a lesson." Elliot groaned before grabbing her by the hair, pulling her up, placing a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, and fucking her into oblivion.


	41. Own Me

Olivia was relived when she heard Cragen tell them it was time to pack it up for the night and get some sleep. Although, sleep was the farthest thing from her mind. She walked to her desk and pulled her phone from her pocket calling her casual lover Andy. Elliot accidentally heard her conversation and his blood boiled. He came up behind her and slammed the phone down on her desk. "You're not fucking him, Olivia." He growled in her ear as he backed her up to her desk. She let out a shaky breath. She was so turned on. "One day you should tell me why you love to act like you own me. That get you off, El?" She whispered back harshly, feeling his hot wet mouth on her neck and collarbone. "What gets me off is the thought of your tight pussy around my cock, you dirty little slut," Elliot said, his hand snaking around her throat. A moan escaped her lips and her panties were soaked. "El," Olivia began but Elliot shut her up with his lips on hers. He lifted her onto her desk and his hands found their way to the button on her trousers. He ripped her shirt open sending buttons flying and undone her bra, watched as her big, perky tits were freed. He grabbed one, looking her in the eyes, as his other hand was undoing her pants. He shucked them off of her and pulled her panties off sticking them in his pocket before moving slowly down her body until he was face to face with her gorgeous, glistening cunt. His thumb toyed with her clit as he ate her, memorizing her unique flavor. "Ohh El, oh my god." She whined and moaned gripping the sides of her desk. "You're mine. This is mine." Elliot growled into her thigh. The look of possession in his eyes was all Olivia remembered before seeing fireworks behind her closed eyelids as she squirted on her partner's face.


	42. Raunchy Rooftop

The day had been stressful to say the least, leaving Olivia with a helluva headache. She'd couldn't take anymore of the noisy squad room, "Hey El," she said, causing him to look up, "Imma head to the roof and get some fresh air." She said informing him before she got up. Once she shut the door behind her she went over to the edge, leaning against it enjoying the fall breeze. She didn't hear the door, but she immediately felt his presence. "El, I just needed a minute, you didn't need to foll.. ugh" she was cut off as her back hit the wall of the building quickly but lightly. "Elliot, what the hell are y.." she was cut off once again with his lips on hers. "Shut up Olivia. I'm taking care of your headache. You just need an orgasm." He growled into her neck as he bit and sucked at her skin. "Mm El.." she didn't know what the hell was going on but she'd be damned if she was going to object. Before she knew it he'd crouched down, and removed her shoes, pants and panties, which he was currently dangling in front of her face. "Black lace Liv?" He growled with eyes navy blue. She couldn't form words, she just smirked and watched as he shoved them in his pocket before getting down on his knees, placing her legs on his shoulders and holding her ass up and against the wall as he began eating her. The sounds of his slurping and licking along with the sensations of his biting was driving her mad. She heard a cell phone ringing and she watched Elliot dig it out of his pocket and hand it to her to answer. "Hello? Kathy!" Olivia tried to sound normal as she explained Elliot was in interrogation when he was really between her legs. "Yes, YES," she accidentally screamed as she used her free hand to push his head further into her pussy, "yes I will tell him you called. Thanks Kathy, bye!" She hung up just in time for her to cum. "Oh my god Elliot!" She screamed. A few seconds later she looked down at him licking her clean of her juices, "your wife called," she smirked as their eyes met.


	43. Sex Tape

"I know Liv, I don't wanna go on this business trip anymore than you do." Elliot said into the phone as he was driving to the apartment they shared. "I know baby, just hurry home I have something that might make it a little better." She said and he could tell she was smirking. When he walked into the apartment he saw their bedroom door open. He made his way into their bedroom and what he saw made his cock harden instantly. She had set up a few cameras in different angles and she was lying on the bed with nothing but a lilac cat collar that stood out against her tanned skin. "Dear God, Olivia." He managed to say as he felt his mouth go dry. "Come get me big boy." She smirked and motioned him over with her index finger. He quickly stripped his clothes off and moved over top of her on the bed. He looked down and noticed the small, round pendant that had "Livia" engraved in cursive. He moaned thinking of how erotic it was. She was such a little wildcat. "I'm gonna rock your world on tape so you can have something to help you through." She smirked as she bit his neck. After their steamy foreplay, Olivia slid Elliot's cock into herself. His pace was dangerously slow and he was going dangerously deep. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her toes curled as she moaned loudly. "That's right baby, enjoy it. Daddy's cock is giving your cervix kisses." He smirked continuing the teasingly slow speed. She had enough and used her strength to flip them over. She grabbed her breasts and massaged as she rode his cock, up and down, and a circular motion that always drives him crazy. She leaned down and whispered, "Is this how you like it daddy?" She purred which was so incredibly sexy. Elliot growled and slammed her hips down as he came inside her. "More than you know, Kitten." He said catching his breath as he thought how incredibly hot it was to have a sex tape.


	44. Connected

Olivia noticed Elliot was extremely bothered by the recent case, so when she slipped out to "run some errands," she actually went home and made his favorite dinner. She ran a hot bath and met him at the door in her silky, pink robe, shutting him up with a kiss and began working his suit jacket off and undoing his tie. She took his hand "Come on.." she led him to their bedroom where she finished stripping him and letting her robe hit the floor before walking him into the bathroom and to the tub. "Get in. We're gonna relax." She smiled. Elliot looked at her with so much love. He got in and she got in and sat on his lap, facing him. She threw her arms around his neck and started a steamy make out session. He pulled back staring at her swollen lips and her perky tits that were just above the water. He moved his hand up to gently massage one as she slipped her hand between them and stroked his cock gently. "Relax baby, let me take care of you." She said moving his hand off her body. She continued stroking him as she leaned in kissing his lips, neck, and chest. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me Elliot." She told him lovingly. "I wanna be yours forever." She told him. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her carefully, sliding her down on his cock with her guidance. "You always will be baby." He told her as he slowly lifted her up and down on his rock hard shaft. "I love you Olivia." He whispered against her lips as they made love in the warm water. She felt her peak nearing and she felt him cum inside her, causing her to cum as well. "I'm yours Elliot. I love you too." She said between kisses as they slipped further down in the tub, still intimately connected.


	45. 69 in the 1-6

Olivia came back from the bathroom after court to find her partner gone and a note on her desk. "Meet me in the gym in 5." Her eyebrows scrunched up but she followed his directions. When she stepped inside the seemingly empty workout room, she was immediately shocked when hands went over her mouth and eyes and was pulled back into a hard chest. She relaxed when she realized it was Elliot. She felt his hot breath on her neck and smelled his cologne. He spun her around and pushed her against the now locked door and shoved his tongue in her hot mouth. He heard her moans and whimpers and smirked against her lips. "Cocky bastard." She whispered into his neck as she caught her breath. She smirked to herself and pushed him, walking him backwards until he was forced to lay down on the weight lifting bench. She looked down at him and undid the zipper on his slacks freeing his erection. She then hiked her skirt up, an not wearing any panties, she straddled him putting her sweet, dripping cunt at mouth level. She bent forward and took his cock into her mouth. Elliot was speechless. Was she really 69ing him right now? He growled as he felt waves of pleasure surround his cock as she took him deep down her throat. He leaned up and began sucking on Olivia's pussy. The entire room was filled with slurping and licking sounds as well as delicious moans from the duo. Olivia's back arched and she came hard allowing Elliot to lick up all she had to offer as well as bring him over his peak. She sucked him and milked him dry and then swallowed his creamy deliciousness. She got up and straddled his hips looking down at him with lust still in her eyes. "Kiss me, I wanna taste myself on your lips." She told him biting her lip seductively before leaning down to suck his bottom lip into her mouth.

Rate Review please!! :)


	46. Better than You

It was nearing 2 a.m. and Elliot currently had Olivia bent over his desk. The precinct was empty and her clothes were pooled on the floor by her feet. He smacked her ass hard as he thrusted into her tight, little vice. "I told you not to talk about your past lovers with me Liv! Especially not that prick!" Elliot growled as he fucked her. Olivia moaned and a new wave of wetness pooled at the apex of her thighs. "Mm, don't be jealous El, but while we're on the subject, Dean fucked me better too." She smirked knowing it was a lie. Elliot slowed his movements and snaked his hand into her hair yanking her up flush against his chest before wrapping the same hand around her throat. "Is that right?" He growled into her ear. "Well I guess I'll just have to show you I'm better." He said as he held her hip against him and thrusted hard causing her to whine loudly. He began fucking the life out of her, choking her lightly, mixing her pleasure with a little pain knowing she was loving it by listening to her squeals of pleasure. He pushed her facedown on the desk again and slapped her ass hard. "You son of a bitch" she moaned through gritted teeth. "He fucks you better than me? He gets rough with you better than me? He makes you cum harder than me?" He asked her as his speed got stronger and stronger. She felt her sweet release sneak up on her and before she could answer, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she bit her lip hard as she exploded her delicious juices all over his cock. Elliot watched as she came undone on his dick, squeezing her legs together, muscles spazzing. He groaned and shot his seed inside her. Coming down from their highs, Elliot looked over to see her smirking. "You didn't really think he was better than me did you?" He said dumbfounded. She chuckled as she massaged her tits, "Nobody is better than you, you're the best, El. I just love when you fuck me when you're angry and jealous." She smirked and winked.


	47. Teaser

Olivia's lips curled into a smirk when she felt Elliot's hand snake around her waist. "Hey, sexy," he whispered into her ear. "El, not here, there's too many people," she answered back but made no attempt to break contact with him. He chuckled into her ear hearing her voice laced with arousal and playfulness. His hand kneaded her voluptuous ass and she moaned lightly. "El, if you keep that up I'm not going to be able to stop myself," her words traveled straight to Elliot's cock as he pressed his hips into her ass. He chuckled again and challenged her, "Who says I want you to stop yourself?" As he snaked his arm around her waist and placed his hand over her charcoal gray clad mound. "Who says I don't wanna take you right here, right now against this wall?" Olivia suppressed a moan by biting her lip and slid her hand over his hardening member. Elliot hissed at the contact against his growing manhood and involuntary pushed his cock harder into her hand as he gripped he slipped his hand from her mound back to her waist and used his other hand to grip her ass cheek roughly. "What is it Detective? You craving what I'm offering?" He smirked into her hair. "Mmm, if you get my pants off, you would know exactly how much I'm craving you," Olivia whispered, backing her ass up further into him. "Fuck, Benson, come on let's get outta here, so I can get you on your back." Elliot growled lowly into her ear as he took her arm and pulled her towards the exit. Olivia giggled and pressed him against the wall, where they were out of sight. She stood on her tip toes and grinned when she felt him grab her ass and pull her closer. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "No, I think I'll head home, take off all my clothes, spread my legs, and make myself cum while screaming your name." She smirked before she walked away seeing his mouth agape and his obvious arousal, "I invented teasing, Stabler" she winked at him over her shoulder, letting the door shut behind her.


	48. In a Hurry

"El we have to be quick," Olivia giggled as she shut the door of the squad car. Elliot smirked, "Oh, I don't plan on going slow," as they walked side by side into the abandoned building. They were out canvassing when the conversation turned inappropriate and they both ended up with an itch that needed to be scratched. Once in the building, Elliot pushed her up against the cold brick wall and held her to him with one hand while he held her cheek with the other, leaning in to kiss her deeply. Liv moaned into his mouth and snaked one of her hands that was around his neck down into the front of his trousers, "this for me?" She asked feeling his hard-on. Elliot chuckled seductively, "you should know by now it's only for you." He said as he lifted her up against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist. He glanced over and saw an old stack of crates. He carried her over to them and shimmied her pants off before letting her bare ass meet the cool plastic. "No panties, Livia?" He growled and she leaned in closer to him. "No, I've learned they just get in the way." She smirked and bit the shell of his ear gently. They were both in a playful mood but he knew they didn't have time for that. Cragen expected them back in less than a half and hour. He stroked his dick a couple times as he removed it from his pants, being more than ready for her as he checked her waiting pussy which was already dripping just for him. He looked up at her, silently letting her know he was going to enter her and he buried himself completely inside her. Her loud squeal of pain and pleasure made him begin to move at a fast, deep, steady rate. After about three minutes of slamming into her repeatedly they were both ready to blow. Her breathy whimpers told him she was ready, "That's it, cum for me pretty baby," Elliot praised as he shot his seed deep inside her. She screamed as she came, feeling his seed fill her tight pussy up. "I never get tired of that," she smiled before the kissed tenderly.


	49. Mischief in Manhattan

Olivia walked through the door of the hospital into the waiting room with a smirk on her face, Elliot looked over at her and admired her beauty. "Cragen just called and said he needs us back at the house, but I was thinking maybe we could make a little stop on the way?" Olivia asked, with mischief in her eyes. Elliot caught onto her mischievous attitude with little effort. He moved a little closer to her and raked his eyes over her body, letting them linger on her top that was being very generous with her cleavage, "Oh really? What did you have in mind Detective Benson?" He said, his rough voice; he was turned on. Olivia gently bit her lip, as her body closed some of the space between them. "Well, we are awfully close to my apartment, and I was hoping you'd take me home," Olivia whispered, her lips gently grazing his ear, his hands closed around her forearms. She leaned away and saw his pupils dilate. "Your wish is my command," Elliot growled as he grabbed her hand and led her out the double doors to the elevator. He pressed the ground floor level and as soon as the doors shut he had her pressed against the wall, her leg wrapped around his waist, he latched his fingers around her thick ponytail and tugged gently gaining better access to her neck. He bit down on her pulse point and Olivia moaned into his shoulder. Olivia palmed his growing erection through his jeans, "El, take it easy or we won't make it back to the apartment," she giggled just as the elevator doors opened. With a smirk, she stepped out of his grasp and walked towards the exit, feeling his eyes on her ass every step of the way.


	50. No Sense in Leaving

"No fuck you Elliot, I'm asking for a new partner!" Olivia spat in his face as she bumped his shoulder walking past him. He growled and spun her back around, "Don't walk away from me, Olivia. You just can't run away when you don't like something I do or say. We're partners. We might argue but we are partners," he said sternly into her ear after bringing her body against his. He heard her breath hitch and her swallow nervously. "Now that I have your attention, do you still want to leave?" He asked her looking into her eyes for an answer. From the time he spun her around, she could sense his dominance. No, she wasn't ever going to ask for another partner, she loved him too much. She planned to scare him into apologizing, but she liked this better. She nodded yes, pushing his buttons even more. Elliot squinted his eyes at her, "Oh yeah?" He said lowly as he backed her into the wall of the cribs. "Yeah," she squeaked out, her voice betrayed her. She was trying to pretend to still be furious but between his close proximity and his voice, she couldn't. He smirked, figuring out her little game. "Oh I see. Well I guess I'll just have to fuck some sense into ya, huh?" He whispered against her neck as he kissed, sucked, and bit it. Olivia moaned, giving in completely and giving herself to him. "Yes, El please," she whined. She had never been a beggar but lord, when it came to him, she definitely was. "Are you begging for my dick, Benson?" He chuckled quietly. She moaned again and moved his hands from her hips to her ass and batted her eyes at him, "Maybe," she said innocently, biting her lip in anticipation. Elliot growled as he unbuttoned her slacks, pushing them and her panties to the ground and bringing one leg out of them and up on his hip. He slowly slid inside her, filling her to the max, "I never wanna leave. I just want you to fuck me," she whimpered against his lips.


	51. His View

He threw her down on the bed, her warm back scorching the cool silky sheets. Her flawless skin was flushed from arousal, her beautiful brown eyes were open and looking deep into his soul, and her chestnut hair was tousled. She was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever saw. He thanked every God that existed that he was lucky enough to be her boyfriend. He stood above her admiring her toned body only clad in red bikini panties. Her arms were head level, showing him her submissiveness. He gripped his cock in his hand, continuing to let his eyes travel her hourglass figure. "You're so sexy," Elliot told her as he squeezed her thigh with his free hand. He heard her whimper from impatience. He used both hands and slowly slid her panties down her long, tan legs, stopping when her soaked slit was in plain view. She heard him growl and felt another pang of wetness rush through her tight cunt. He ripped her panties completely off and moved himself overtop of her so his raging dick had easy access. He stared into her eyes as he grasped her hands in his, keeping them above her head as he slid himself completely inside her. Her eyes were almost black and she was so wet, so warm, and so god damn tight. He was losing his mind slowly as he listened to her moans and whines of pleasure. He pushed himself up, pushing her further down into the bed. From his position he could look down and see her tits swaying as he thrusted into her and his cock slide in and out of her. He felt her hips shift under his and her legs wrap around him. He kissed her deeply as he continued to pound into her. He felt like he could suffocate in her kiss. He felt her pussy tighten and knew she was close. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't as well. When he heard her squeal, he glanced up to see her eyes shut tightly and knew her delicious internal explosion was about to occur. He smirked and moved inside her deeper and harder pushing them both over the edge. They came at the same time and he rolled off of her. She snuggled into his chest and smiled up at him tired but satisfied, "That never gets old," she breathed as she kissed his chest and laid her head on his bicep.


	52. What She Wanted

The heels of her nude, six inch pumps were digging into the bedspread while her back was arched to the max, thanks to the position he had her in. Elliot was thrusting at a steady pace inside her; the perfect speed both hard and deep. It was still hard to believe after all these years sneaking around, how tight she was. He craved the feeling of stretching her little pussy to accommodate himself. He grabbed a fist-full of her thick brown hair, holding it so tight his hand was able to rest on her lower back as he fucked her. From this, the top of her head was against his chest allowing him to look down into her beautiful brown orbs. His eyes left hers to take in her pink, swollen slightly parted lips that his craved to touch. He bent down slightly, locking their lips together in a slow passionate kiss, all the while he kept his pace steady bringing her great amounts of pleasure. She moaned into his mouth and he felt his pride swell. He loved knowing what he did to her. They broke their kiss and he watched her breasts bounce as he wrapped a hand around her throat gently, keeping her in place. He knew she was close and he'd do everything he could to make her go over the edge first. He kissed the shell of her ear, thinking about how much she loved his dirty mouth during sex. "You like this don't you baby? You like my cock so deep inside you, don't you? You're so fucking beautiful. I never get tired of fucking this tight, sweet little pussy. God you're mine, Olivia." He nearly growled in her ear. He heard her whimper as he let her hair free, pulling her back against his chest and snaking an arm around her waist to stroke her clit. "Mm yea baby, I feel you, you're so close, cum for me." He whispered as he felt her cunt squeeze his cock. Never one to disappoint him, she did just that, knowing her orgasm would bring him over the edge as well and she'd get exactly what she wanted; filled up with his delicious cum.


	53. Relaxation

After he stormed off in the middle of their conversation, Olivia found him in the locker room, pacing as he blew off steam from whatever he was so pissed about. She watched him for a moment noticing his muscles flexing out of anger beneath his skin tight, white polo. She walked up behind him while his back was turned to her, causing him to startle when he turned around, "God dammit, Olivia," he growled as he gripped her arm, "What the hell are you doing?" He huffed as stared her down. Olivia smirked at him, causing him to return one, "I wanted to make sure you were okay. You need to relax, El." She breathed as she walked her fingers up his chest and moved her mouth closer to his ear, "and I think I know just how to make you relax." She whispered in a sexy tone. Elliot gripped her arm tighter and looked at her like she had two heads, "Liv?" He choked out, watching as she moved slowly down his body until she was perched comfortably on her knees in front of him. She looked up at her partner and then moved her hands to his thighs, "May I?" She asked referring to the now slight bulge in his pants. Elliot was speechless, all he could do was nod in approval. Olivia smiled adoringly up at him and moved him so his back was against the lockers. She worked his belt and zipper and pushed his slacks and boxers halfway down his thighs. She watched as his now semi-hard cock hung in front of her. "I've always knew you'd be big." She smirked as she stroked him to complete hardness. She ran her wet tongue over his slit collecting the pre-cum that had gathered there due to her stroking. She then grabbed his hand placing it on the back of her head giving him permission to control the speed and depth as she filled her own mouth with his cock. His pleasure filled moans only caused her to suck him harder and deeper, moaning around his girth sending his body to new heights. When she felt him grip her hair she looked up at him from under her lashes, meeting his now navy blue eyes, as he spilled his deliciousness down her throat.


	54. I Love You

The current case was taking a toll on Detective Benson, having a partner like Elliot, however, made it a little easier. Olivia was lost in her own thoughts when Elliot came up beside her, placing a gentle hand on her lower back and moving closer to her ear, "We did everything we could, honey. She wasn't gonna leave him." He said in such a gentle, calming tone. The one that always made her feel safe. The one that made her feel important. The one that, at times, made her pussy so wet. Feeling his warm breath on her neck and his body heat radiating off of him in the chilly room, only took her mind back to the night before when they were moving together, sensually, trying to rid their minds of the horrors they see every day. He was moving on top of her so deep and slow. Their abs were pressed together and his forearms were supporting his weight by her head. His eyes glanced down watching her full breasts swaying as his cock pushed into her. His eyes then moved to her swollen, parted lips, and then her beautiful eyes as he felt her legs wrap around his hips and her arms wrap around his back. She needed him closer. He got the point, lowering some of his weight onto her. He could see tears forming, knowing her well enough, he knew it was a mixture of feeling the love between them and what they had been dealing with in the case. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers before moving to her neck and up to her ear, "I love you, Olivia." He moved back to look into her eyes as he said it once more, "I love you." He said as he continued to push deep into her tight pussy. She let a few tears spill over as she gasped, allowing her orgasm to wash over her. He captured her low, sexy moan with his lips and spilled inside of her and they surprised each other by saying it together, "I love you," they whispered in unison.


	55. Are We Over

Olivia really hadn't been herself for the last couple days and Elliot could sense it. They were sat at a monitor watching for a perp when Elliot finally spoke up, "Liv, is there something wrong? You've been acting different." He said seriously. Olivia blew it off and blamed it on the time of the month and Elliot had not necessarily believed her, but he let it go. He smiled slightly and leaned forward kissing her forehead, "Love you Liv." He said sweetly before they got back to work. After the perp had been caught, Olivia was packing up her stuff to head home when she saw Elliot walk in the squad room. She took a deep breath and walked over to his desk, "Hey El, can I see you in the cribs?" She asked nervously and Elliot caught on right away, nodding his head in acceptance with a smirk like every other time. He was gonna get lucky. He went ahead up and when she came through the door, he playfully pushed her up against it as he kissed and touched her. She was a moaning mess but she knew she needed to do this now. She placed a firm hand on his chest, in which he took as a sign to stop. "What's wrong, babe?" He asked, "This is what you wanted right?" She nodded yes and smiled. "El, I need to tell you something." She whispered by his ear and then pulled back to look at him. She had tears in her eyes and he was actually concerned, "Olivia, did something happen? You..you're not breaking up with me are you?" He got even more scared. She smiled again and shook her head no. "God, no El! I'm pregnant!" She smiled and let the tears fall freely. She giggled at his stunned but happy face, "Pregnant. You're gonna be a mom!" He smiled and hugged her tight. After they came down from their high, Olivia looked at him with lust, "Make love to me, El." She whispered and that's what he did. He laid her down on "their" cot, undressed them slowly, and kissed her as he thrusted deep and slow listening to their combined moans. He was such a lucky man.


	56. Anal

Elliot caught Olivia smirking at him once they were told they would have the night off. "Wanna come over for drinks, Liv?" He asked her smirking. He chuckled when she pretended to think it over, "I think I could use a drink." She giggled quietly. Once they got in his apartment door, he ripped her thin, grey sweater in two and pushed her against the door. "Do you know how fucking hot you are?" He growled into her ear as he moved his hands to her navy blue lace covered breasts. She moaned, "Mm why don't you show me Detective?" She smirked and sucked on his neck. He smirked and they touched and kissed until they were about to explode. Once El had successfully gotten the both of them naked, he playfully shoved her towards the couch where she bent over the back of it submissively. "Fuck me, baby." She whined as he shoved his cock into her tight, wet pussy. He delivered thrust upon thrust, loving the sounds she was making. He glanced down, watching his cock disappear inside his partner, when he noticed her other tight, pink hole. He glanced at her head bent down while one arm was bracing herself as he other massages her own breast. He ran his finger across her wetness that he was causing and moved his index finger to her ass, pushing it in slightly. He watched her head perk up immediately, she didn't turn around so he pushed it in a little further and she moaned even louder, "Oh fuck yea, El." Throwing her head back in pleasure. He fucked both holes for a while and then decided he wanted to be inside her glorious ass. He heard her groan of loss when he pulled out of her pussy, and stroked his painfully hard cock looking at his finger still in her ass. "Want my cock in your ass?" He said lowly. "Fuck yea! Fuck my ass, baby!" Olivia moaned. He had to have her. He turned her around and picked her up taking her to his kitchen counter sitting her on the top and moving her ass off of it. He made sure his cock and her ass was ready and he pushed his large member inside of her. She let out a string of moans, curse words, and even screams. It hurt so good. He looked at her beautiful face, swollen lips from being bit, hooded eyes from pleasure and she nodded in approval. He began fucking his partners ass for the very first time, bringing them both to highs neither could imagine. He looked down watching the erotic sight noticing how wet her pink, little pussy was. "Rub your clit for me." He nearly growled and she obeyed. Minutes later both came crashing down. Her cumming around her own fingers and he inside her thick ass.


	57. Real Man

"You had no right to do that! I'm starting to think you just don't wanna see me happy!" Olivia hissed at her partner after hearing him tell her date for the night that she was no longer interested. "He was a sleazebag and you know it, Olivia. You met him at a bar for God's sake." Elliot raised his voice. Olivia looked around and jerked him into the empty room and closed the door. "He was sweet, funny, and he fucked me so good." She got in his face and saw the angry redness rising up Elliot's neck. His eyes flinched and squinted and turned a shade of blue she'd never seen before. "Oh yea?" He asked and backed her into the table. Olivia swallowed hard and squeaked out a nervous "Yea." Elliot chuckled and picked her up and sat her on the table standing between her knees, "Well lets just see if it's better than this." He smirked and leaned in kissing Olivia hard and demanding while snaking a hand through her hair. They separated after a minute and he smirked at the lovestruck look on her face. "Lay back baby, I'll show you how a real man feels inside you." He told her and she did as asked while he undressed her. Elliot slid his pants and underwear down and pumped his erect dick a few times before slapping it on the top of her mound causing her to moan. "Are you ready, babygirl?" He smirked and licked his lips after glancing at her already dripping pussy. She nodded and he slid inside her and started pumping causing her to moan loudly. Elliot picked her up and held her ass while holding her against the wall. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist while he continued to fuck her. Olivia threw her head back in pleasure until he shifted her just slightly causing her head to snap up and stare at him. She was a moaning mess. "Oh is daddy hitting something? Is my big long cock rubbing your clit?" He cooed at her smirking while she came undone around his cock. He could feel her warm ejaculate running down his cock and balls as he bottomed out and filled her up. He laid her back down on the table and watched her grab her own breasts and then run her fingers through her hair coming down from her high. He leaned down and kissed her once more. "That's how a real man feels inside you, princess." He smirked.


	58. Video Surveillence

Kathy was fuming watching the tape from the hidden camera she put in her and Elliot's bedroom. She was blushing from what she was hearing and seeing. The blonde watched as her husband bent his brunette partner over their bed and fucked her from behind. "Oh yea, fuck me daddy! Right there! Don't ever stop!" She heard Olivia moan as her husband pounded the detective pulling her hair and smacking her ass. He'd never gotten rough with her and she was thankful. She didn't know that side of him existed. She continued to watch as he flipped her over and went down on her, Olivia guiding his head to the spot that made her back arch and her toes curl, "Mmm fuck yea! Eat my pussy, it's all yours El!" She whined in a childlike fashion which made Kathy blush even more. She finally had enough and decided to confront the two detectives. She made her way to the precinct expecting to find the two at their desks but was directed to the crib by Fin. She huffed and threw the door open, eyes wide as he found her husband kneading the younger woman's ass with his tongue down her throat. The two detectives eyes went wide before a smirk found its way to Olivia's face. "Hi Kath." She said sweetly. Truth is, Olivia noticed the dim blinking red light from the corner of the bedroom the last time they had sex. She smirked and told Elliot, in which he chuckled. He had put in divorce papers months ago and Kathy refused to sign them. The look on Kathy's face was priceless, she wondered which part she was thinking about as a blush crept up her neck. Was it when she called him daddy? When Elliot bounced her fat ass off his long, thick cock? When he went down on her? Elliot stepped aside after telling Kathy he meant that it was over. All they did was fight. Olivia finally stepped a little closer to Kathy, "We found your camera, and Ellie told me you loved it when he went down on you and it was the kinkiest thing you did." She laughed, "Well guess what honey, I taught him that thing you like." She smirked as she blew her a kiss and walked out the door laughing as Kathy's eyes went wide.


	59. Make Out Session

The squad gathered around Olivia's living room as they had their annual game night. Casey spoke up as she looked around the room, "I don't know about y'all but I'm tired of these dumbass board games, let's do something a little more fun," she said with a smirk. Olivia smiled and agreed. "Whatcha have in mind Case?" She asked sipping her Amaretto Sour. "Truth or Dare," she said with a smirk, "only this, is the adult version." She said. Olivia agreed and looked around watching as El, Fin, Munch, Alex, Melinda, and Chester nodded as well. "Okay it's settled, I'll go first," She giggled slightly tipsy. "Truth or Dare, Olivia?" The redhead asked the brunette, "Uh, Truth." She said. "What's your favorite sex position?" Olivia's eyes went wide as she saw her coworkers lick their lips, "I love sex so I enjoy any position, however, when a man bends me over, that's my weakness." She admitted, turning to see everyone's mouth opened wide. Olivia felt a pink blush creep up her neck and then looked down, "Um, Alex, Truth or Dare?" She said. About an hour later, the questions and dares got more and more naughty as the detectives got more and more tipsy, it was Munch's turn now, "Truth or Dare Olivia." He said, she smirked and said "Dare" in a sexy tone. He grinned, "I dare you to make out with Casey and Alex for a minute." He said and that's what the three women did. Olivia was in between them and they each moved a hand to her thigh and the other to her face battling each other pulling her lips towards their own. The three women were moaning, sucking each other's tongues into their mouths. Everyone would be lying if they said they weren't turned on. Elliot however, was the one who broke it up, "Okay girls, it's been three minutes." He said gruffly. The ladies looked at each other with a bit of lust and licked their lips. "Liv, can I speak to you in the kitchen?" Elliot asked already pulling her up off the carpeted floor. He brought her into the kitchen and pushed her against the sink, hips in his hands. "What was that?" He asked in a rough voice. "I was just doing the Dare.." Olivia defended herself. He looked at her and bobbed his head up and down understanding, "Just don't forget you belong to me, Olivia." He said as he watched her smirk at her jealous possessive side and moaned when he smacked her ass leading her back to the group.


	60. Mirror, Mirror

Elliot and Olivia closed a case in record time, therefore, as a reward, they were given the weekend off, and were not to be disturbed. They both agreed to keep their relationship on the down low for a while, but that didn't keep them from spending the entire weekend together, in bed, naked. Elliot had fucked Olivia all over her apartment. On her bed, on the couch, on the counter, against the wall, on the washing machine, in the shower, and it was only Friday night. He currently had her on her back on the dining room table, thrusting in and out of her at a punishing pace. He'd already made her cum twice and she was working on her third orgasm of the sexual encounter, she was sore, but the painful pleasure was only turning her on more. When he felt her walls clench his cock for the third time, he watched his cock struggle to get cock into her as her wetness made its way onto his cock and her thighs, he groaned and spurted his cum inside her. He smirked watching her convulse and moan. He pinched her swollen clit and rubbed it fast causing her to squeal and shoot her head up to look at him, as she squirted on his cock. "Please, El, no more, I..I can't take anymore.." she begged as he finally took his fingers out of her. "Okay, princess, come here." He said as he picked her up and held her against his chest, kissing her head. "Let's go take a shower and then let me take you to dinner." He said watching her head turn and seeing her big brown, doe eyes look up at him. "Da Vinci's?" She questioned batting her eyes with a pouty lip. Elliot chuckled and nodded, "Yea princess, we can go to Da Vinci's." He said. She smiled and kissed his lips before getting down and strutting into his bedroom, stopping to look in her full length mirror in the corner, her eyebrows furrowed while looking at her body. Over the past year (being with Elliot) her body had filled out, her ass and thighs got thicker, her boobs got bigger, although her tummy was still flat, she felt fat. "Hey El, am I getting fat?" She yelled not knowing he was standing behind her checking her out as well. She heard him scoff, "Fuck no, you're tiny. But you know what they say, "good dick will make ya thick." He laughed as she slapped his arm giggling.


	61. Movie Night

It was Thursday night and Elliot and Olivia were thankful for the night off. It was a dreary evening, the duo thinking it would be a good chance to watch the movie they had both been wanting to see for a while. They made their way back to Olivia's apartment where she made them dinner; Elliot's favorite; spaghetti. Half way through the movie, Olivia found herself scooting closer to Elliot, while he placed his arm around her and pulled her to him, causing a blush to appear on her cheeks. A little while later she felt him move her hair off her forehead and place a quick kiss to her hairline. This was new but she liked it. She took a chance and snuggled a little closer to him. By the end of the movie, he was laid out on the couch, with her on top of him. He was stroking her back and she was loving every second of it. When the credits started to appear, he turned her head towards him and smiled at her, "I've had a really good evening with you, Liv." This caused her to blush once again and smile, "Me too, El." The next thing she new, his hands were on her hip and neck and his lips were on hers. She moaned into the kiss and felt him sit up holding onto her and stand up. She pulled away, "Are you taking me to bed?" She smiled innocently. He smirked and nodded kissing her as he made his way to her bedroom. El laid her on the bed and smiled down at her. She only had leggings and one of his old NYPD shirts she undoubtedly stole from his locker. He took his time undressing her before he did himself. He spread her legs and slid inside her hot center, all the while staring into her eyes. Olivia wrapped her legs around his thighs as she ran her hands up his strong, muscled arms and his chiseled back as he thrusted deep and slow inside her. He was so big and he filled her more than anyone ever had. She slid a hand down to his ass squeezing before running her nails up his back once more. Elliot leaned down and kissed her deeply as he rested on his forearms that framed her face. Elliot's eyes roamed from himself thrusting into her, to her large breasts sway, and then to her face; eyes rolled back, closing, and mouth open. He leaned in and kissed her again, catching each other's moan as they came together.


	62. Gym Jealously

Elliot and Olivia had all they could take of the current case, so instead of taking a lunch break, they decided to take a break in the gym. Olivia was running on the treadmill while he was lifting weights. He couldn't help but notice how her ass and tits bounced around in her spandex shorts and sports bra as she ran. Elliot was mesmerized until he saw a man he didn't recognize, most likely a beat cop take interest in her and walk over leaning against it, talking to her and making her laugh. He watched as the man checked her out and watched as Olivia smiled and blushed. Elliot's blood was boiling. He watched as Olivia looked over at him from her peripheral vision and smirked. He squinted his eyes at her. What the hell was she doing? Was she trying to make him jealous. He turned his head and saw a young woman checking him out, he smirked to himself and made his way to the weight bench. He made eye contact with the lady and winked at her starting his work out again. He watched her come over and smiled when he heard her voice, "You're trying to make her jealous aren't you?" She smirked and nodded her head towards Olivia. Elliot smiled and nodded yes. "I can help." She smiled sweetly and wet a cool cloth and rubbed it on his bare chest, "play it cool." She whispered when she noticed Olivia coming over, no longer paying attention to the young man. She didn't look happy at all, "I got it, thanks." Olivia hissed and grabbed the towel from her hand. She waited until the weights were back in their place before grabbing Elliot and pulling him to the shower. "What the fuck was that?" she asked him. Elliot smirked, "Is Olivia Benson jealous?" He chuckled as he climbed in a private stall and began undressing. She gave him a death stare from the other side of the stall door. She stripped while his back was turned and stepped into the stall. She turned him around and grabbed his semi-hard cock stroking it as she pressed her chest to his, "No, but I don't want anyone touching my man." She said as she kissed him and slid his rock hard cock between her thighs and into herself before slipping her arms around his neck, feeling him lift her. She looked at him with lust filled doe eyes and pouty lips, "Now please fuck me, El."


	63. Casey’s Office

Making a late trip to the red-headed ADA's office, Olivia stepped out to get the three some coffee. When Olivia stepped back down the hallway, she heard distant giggling and then a groan. She knitted her eyebrows and stepped into Casey's office, what she saw made her furious. Elliot was on his back by her desk and she was on top of him with his hands on her hips. Seeing the two look at each other quickly made her anger disappear and turn to sadness and confusion. She sat the coffees down on the table and turned around. The loud thud from the coffees caused the two on the floor to shoot apart. "Oh shit," Casey gasped and Elliot was worried. He chased her and caught her as she was stepping into the elevator. "Liv, Wait.." He said but was cut off by Olivia, "No. I don't wanna hear it Elliot. I, I didn't realize you and she was.." it was her turn to be cut off, he walked closer to her and grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "Liv, I slipped on a piece of paper and she tripped on the corner of her desk laughing at me. Nothing happened, you're mine Liv, I only want you." Elliot told her as he pressed the stop button on the elevator. He kissed her lips and turned her around pressing her chest and cheek against the wall. He slipped his hands around her waist and undone her pants sliding them and her panties down, along with his own. He smacked her ass, "This ass," he whispered, he reached up and grabbed her breast, "these tits," he ran his hands down her sides and hips, "this figure," he kissed her neck, cheek, and lips, "these lips." He mumbled each body part close to her ear. "You are no comparison to her. You're beautiful on the inside and out, princess." He said as he slipped his cock inside her from behind feeling her wetness already pooling. He began thrusting as he whispered into her neck, "You're all that I want. All that I crave. You're mine, Olivia." She was a moaning mess and he loved it, "All yours daddy, mmm fuck me deeper." Elliot loved the sound of their skin slapping together and the sight of her palms flat against the wall submitting to him. Once they both climaxed and dressed, Elliot hit the button and they went back to Casey's floor. Olivia turned in his arms and smiled innocently up at him, "but maybe we can ask her to join sometime." Casey surprised them both, stepping into the elevator when it opened and kissed Olivia hard, causing them both to moan, "I think I'd like that." She said.


	64. Should be a Crime

Olivia and Melinda had made plans weeks ago to go out for drinks. Olivia told Elliot she'd be home around midnight. Around 12:30 and 3 ignored text messages, Elliot decided he would go check on the two women. However, when he walked in the door of the bar, what he found wasn't what he was expecting. Both women were being occupied by men making them smile. Elliot was infuriated. Elliot watched from the back of the bar as she put her hand on his arm and laughed loudly, a genuine laugh and Elliot was pissed. He stormed over there, "Hey baby," Elliot said placing his hand on her shoulder causing Olivia's head to snap up, "Oh, hey El, Colin, this is my boyfriend Elliot. Elliot, this is an old friend of mine." She said and smirked as she watched Colin look Elliot over, "It's nice to meet you, Elliot." He said kindly before whispering loudly to Olivia, "Damn Livvie you did good," causing her to laugh. Elliot got the memo and smiled, shaking his hand, "you too man." Elliot got Melinda a cab, and the duo headed home. Once they got home, Elliot watched her make her way into their master bathroom, sporting tall heels that only extenuated her long legs, tight jeans working their magic, and a deep red top allowing a little cleavage to show. He followed her, "You're so damn sexy," he growled as his hands found her hips turning her around letting Olivia kiss him quickly, "You're not so bad yourself Mr. Stabler." Elliot's hand popped the button on her jeans and slid them down her hips before he picked her up by her waist and bending her over the bed. He took in the view of her glorious ass in a black lace thong, "My god Liv, your ass bent over like this should be a fucking crime." He groaned as he moved her thong to the side and found her drenched pussy. She wiggles her ass a little and watched over her shoulder as Elliot undone his pants, sliding his hardened cock out, "Then arrest me and teach me a lesson, Detective." She smirked as he pushed inside her.


	65. Seeing Stars

Olivia and Elliot were excited to have the rest of the evening off, however, a call from Kathleen explaining her car had broke down put a hold on their naughty plans. While Elliot picked his daughter up and drove her home, Olivia found herself needing a release. The brunette made her way to her bedroom where she pulled Elliot's old Marines shirt over her head and slid her lilac colored panties down her long, tanned legs. The detective was in stimulation overload due to one hand rubbing and pinching her nipples and the other hand moving two fingers in and out of herself. Olivia was nearing her release when she heard a throat clear loudly. She shot up from the bed and found Elliot standing in the doorway, none too impressed at what he had found when he came home. "Olivia, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled, moving closer to her. She swallowed nervously, "Uh, I needed to cum so I—" whispered before she was interrupted by his haughty chuckle. "Well if you think you can do so good, don't let me stop you." He said as he perched himself in a chair at the end of the bed waiting for her to continue. Olivia looked up at him, she didn't want her fingers, she wanted his dick, his tongue, his fingers. "But I—" she failed to say. "What? You want me now, instead of your fingers? They not good enough for daddy's babygirl?" She moaned at his words, bit her lip, and shook her head no. Elliot smirked and moved his hands to her waist, "Tell me what you want then, baby?" She looked up at him in awe and bit her lip again. She knew exactly what she wanted, "I want your tongue in my pussy, daddy, please." She whined. With her admission, he picked her up, allowing her back to rest in his hands and moved her pussy to mouth level. He could smell her arousal and see the light glisten off of her wetness, "You're so sexy, Liv." He praised before sliding his tongue inside her sweet cunt and devouring it until she saw stars from her orgasm.


	66. Feeling Frisky

It was a rainy, summer night in Manhattan and the two decided to stay in and watch a movie after work. Olivia changed into a pair of black leggings and a Victoria Secret's Pink tank top while Elliot popped some popcorn and put the movie in. Once finished, she made her way into the living room where she was met with a shirtless Elliot. To make matters worse, his jeans were hanging loose on his hips giving her a peek at his V. Olivia couldn't help but stare until she was brought back to reality by Elliot nudging her shoulder smirking, telling her silently that she'd been caught. About half way through the movie, Olivia still couldn't get the image of Elliot's body out of her head and she'd be lying if she said she knew what was even happening in the movie. She was feeling frisky and decided to act on it. She moved her hand that was placed in her lap to his thigh, an innocent move normally, but as she began the slow creep up his thigh it was anything but. When Elliot looked over at her, she smirked and placed her hand over his soft member that was trapped in the confines of his jeans. "What are you doing?" Elliot rasped quietly as he placed his hand over hers. "Making you hard enough to ride." She said with a seductive tone and a sexy smile. "Fuck." Elliot growled at her words as he watched her hands work to undo the button on his pants; the movie long forgotten. Once both were naked, the two shared a kiss before watching as Olivia's hand began moving up and down his shaft in a twisting motion. The soft moans escaping his mouth filled the room as began rubbing her clit through her thin leggings. "Oh my god El, I need you inside me." She whined. Elliot stroked her bare pussy as she continued stroking his cock before lining it up with her wet entrance and sliding down onto him, letting her tight heat grip his manhood. "Fuck you fill me up so good, baby." She whimpered as she lifted herself up and slid back down slowly. She began riding his cock adding a swivel motion as she bounced her ass off his dick. "Oh god, I'm going to cum! Cum with me! Cum inside me Elliot!" She moaned loudly as he spilled inside her and she coated his dick with her cum.


End file.
